Try Shooting
by Katsura018
Summary: There was no way that Kuroko never made at least one ball fall into the basket with all the amazing players around him during middle school, at least not alone.


Try Shooting

* * *

"What? A Ghost?" Midorima asked the blond he was talking to completely terrified. "It's true! I'm telling you it's the truth! Wha- don't look at me as if I'm someone crazy Midorimachii" Kise whines, it was practice time and the two seemed to be getting an audience. Midorima turns his back at Kise and adjusted his glasses, releasing sigh he declares "there are no such things as ghost" Kise gawks how can someone who believed in things like horoscope completely not believe in ghost, Midorima was a weird one after all.

"But I'm telling you its true! You know that I had to stay behind for more practice right? I heard it!" Kise continues, not giving up and shaking the taller teen to look at him. Midorima slaps his hands off of him in complete disgust, "don't touch me you ****" The gesture making Kise fall on his butt and shake, was he a parasite? Was be that hated by Midorima? Midorima uncaringly walks away not turning back. "So mean Midorimachii!" Kise stand and runs the opposite direction dramatically, in search of his instructor for some comfort.

On the other side of the gym, Murasakibara was happily eating some chips with Akashi sitting next to him. "What was that?" Akashi asks Midorima as he approached the two. "It was noting, just the usual whining Kise" Midorima replies. "About what?" he continues to ask. "A ghost apparently..."

"Ghost…" Akashi echoes, placing his slender hands on his chin he pauses for a minute before speaking again. "I made him stay late for practice yesterday, didn't I?" Akashi recalls, making Midorima shiver, Akashi couldn't possible believe in stuff like that could he? "Atsushi, do you believe in ghost?" the red haired teen asked, turning to look at Murasakibara. "…." Murasakibara remained silent, looking a bit pale. Midorima sighs; he definitely had the maturity of a child. "There are no such things as ghost…" Midorima declares again.

"There is!" Kise screams from behind Midorima who in turn, reflexively flinches and turns around to glare at the blond. "Kise… can't you just leave it?" Midorima scolds, not wanting to hear any more of the topic. "Do you believe me Akashichii?" Kise asks excitedly, ignoring Midorima. "Well… I've been hearing a lot of stories, that some people can hear noises here at night…" Akashi states, his aura darkening as Kise's exited face paled, Midorima only sighs some more and Murasakibara standing up and walking away with his snacks. "Apparently some first years had wanted to stay late to practice… when they saw that the light was on at the gym and heard a number of balls bouncing, they taught someone was practicing and wanted to join…"

"But when they opened the doors… there was no one there" Akashi finishes, making Kise shriek. "See! See! It's true! I wasn't the only one who heard it!" he screams, making a move to grab Midorima again to shake him, Midorima quickly moves out of reach making Kise stumble and grab only air. "Akashi… isn't that just…" he stops when he notices the look on Akashi's eyes, he was having fun scaring Kise. "There were also rumors that came up about the ghost of the gym…" Kise shrieks once again, unsure whether he wanted to hear more or not while Midorima was baffled, to think that Akashi actually wanted to continue. "Apparently there was a basketball player who really wanted to be part of the regular players, unfortunately he was awful at the game and often got teased… the regulars thought he was annoying and ganged up on him, leaving him injured inside the gym…" he states.

"How cruel…" Kise comments, Midorima sighs once again, losing count. "The next day to the attackers surprise…" Akashi smiled. "That player was dead, hanged himself and left a note he wrote with his own blood that he was going to kill all the regular players." Akashi finishes, smile still on his face, he turns around and follows where Murasakibara went as if nothing happened. Kise was stoned clutching Midorima's jacket for dear life, unnoticed by Midorima as he was too completely baffled as to the other players in the court that overheard.

Before completely exiting the gym, Akashi turns his head at Kise and Midorima "I almost forgot… Kise, I'm extending your training today too… for disrupting practice." He smiles sadistically, now completely retreating. There was silence as Akashi finally left the gym, silence lived short though… "MIDORIMACHIIIIII~!" Kise was now practically strangling his teammate, while the others just looked at them with pity.

* * *

"That Kise…" Midorima grunts as he heads toward the gym, it was late and almost everyone was gone. "…stealing my lucky item just to make me stay with him this late… his dead once I catch him" he curses, he suddenly stops when he spots Kise, dragging himself stiffly with tears in his eyes toward Midorima. "So you're planning on making friends with that ghost by acting as a zombie?" Midorima commented, pushing his glasses up. "Mido-mid-mido-rima…. Chiiiiii~" Kise shakes out of his mouth. "I-I he-ard it aga-in…" he struggles to say, Midorima grunts having enough of the act. "Come here! Let me show you this ghost you speak off!" He declares making Kise shriek loudly, planning to run away, Midorima grabs him quickly and drags him to enter the said cursed gym. As Kise said, there was the sound of bouncing balls and squeaking sneakers coming from inside. "NOOO~!" Kise struggles, failing miserably as Midorima opens the gym doors and throws him inside.

Kise quiets from the throw; he closes his eyes as he rubs his back that had impact with the floor. As he opens them, Midorima was in front of him "Have a good look around…" the green haired teen orders. Reluctantly, Kise looks around the gym… and there was no one there. "MIDOR-" he starts to scream. "Midorima-kun and Kise-kun…" Kise stops, turns around at the gym once more and to his surprise, it was Kuroko,

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asks as he held ball on his hand and soaked in sweat. "He stays here late to practice…" Midorima explains "Akashi was playing with you…" he reveals, only adding to Kise's gloom. "I…I see… it was Kurokochii… no wonder… haha…ha" the blond stutters, not sure how to face his instructor. "Are you alright, Kise-kun?" Kuroko questions leaning down to the blond. "Kurokochii… well that is…" he tries to explain. "He thought you were a…"

"AAAAH~ NO, NO, NO, this is… I'm just real tired! Akashichii gave me more punishment you see!" Kise interrupts Midorima quickly, making a vein pop on the four eyed teen. "I see…" Kuroko smiles, relieved it was nothing serious. "So… Kurokochii stays late to practice… I could have joined you if you told me, you know, isn't it sad practicing alone?"

"Well… the others usually join me; Aomine-kun went out for a while to grab some drinks" Kuroko states. "The others… so, I'm the only one who didn't know of this…?"

"There's no need to tell you…" Midorima speaks, making Kise glare a bit. "Yeah, there's really no need for Kise-kun to know" Kuroko adds, making Kise's eyes water, he was definitely the most teased in the group. "Kurokochii… how mean, I swear starting from now, I'm going to practice late with you every day!" Kise promises. "There's really no need though" Kuroko replies. "Kurokochii you-"

"Tetsu… I'm back" Aomine shouts, now on the doorframe of the gym. His eyes slightly widen at the scene, Midorima who rarely stayed late was there and Kise was… being Kise, crying and whining to Kuroko. "What are you two doing here?" he asks, walking towards Kuroko to hand him his drink. "This idiot Kise kidnapped my lucky item" Midorima states, straight-faced. "Yeah…" Aomine replies, not wanting to know any more details. "Aominechii, if you were the one always with Kurokochii practicing then how come he hasn't made any improvement?" Kise whines. "What? I can't help if he's that weak" he replies, Kuroko doesn't react and silently sips his drink. As the two argues on, Midorima's gaze locks to Kuroko, who noticing this, turns and asks "Is something wrong?"

"It is weird… why you still haven't even learned to shoot properly…" Midorima comments, the sky colored irises showing a bit of confusion. "I know we only need you for your passes, and we can still be victorious even if you didn't improve but…" Midorima pauses, thinking deeply for a minute, he walks toward Kuroko and grabs the drink from his hands. Putting the drink down and pulling Kuroko nearer the hoop, Midorima goes behind the teen and squats down to his level. He holds Kuroko's hands, which held the ball, in his own hands and positions to shoot. Maneuvering Kuroko's hands, Midorima shoots the ball and goes in.

When the ball finally bounces down the court, Midorima stands up straight and looks at Kuroko's back. "There, you think you can do it on your own?" he questions, not getting an answer he calls "Kuroko?"

"Aweome…" Kise comments, making Midorima confused, what was so amazing about that? "Midorima… you…" Aomine glares at Midorima, now he was getting confused and nervous. "I've never seen Kurokochii look so happy…" Kise adds.

It was then that Kuroko turned to face Midorima, held his hands and spoke "Midorima-kun… Thank you so much!"

* * *

Author: Yeah, I have no idea why I published this, either way, hope you enjoyed and Belated Happy Birthday Midorima!


End file.
